1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to restraining nets. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a restraining net for restraining dishes in a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most automatic dishwashers have one or more racks in which dishes are placed for washing. These racks usually pull out for loading. When the racks are loaded with dishes, they are pushed back into the dishwasher and the washing cycle initiated.
Frequently, dishes in a dishwasher become dislodged and repositioned by the water pressure therein and many times the dislodged dish will be in a position to fill with water which remains therein throughout the entire cycle. Not only does the dislodged item remain filled with unclean water during the washing cycle, it is likely that when the dishwasher is opened, the rack pulled out and the dishes unloaded, the unclean water from the dislodged dish will spill onto clean dishes.
Another problem with unrestrained dishes in an automatic dishwasher is the noise created thereby. Dishes dislodged from their original position may be tossed about banging against other dishes. In addition, small and/or light plastic items are frequently dislodged by water pressure sometimes coming to rest on or near the heating element of a dishwasher where they may be melted or reshaped so as to be rendered unusable.
Manufacturers of dishwashers have recognized the problems associated with unrestrained dishes in a dishwasher. Some have attempted to solve the problem with various types of restraining devices. For example, covered compartments may be provided for small items. However, most of the solutions to date are not totally satisfactory for dishes of all sizes. Thus, improvements are needed.